With You Always
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Piper, Californian native, wasn't going to let her best friend leave her behind and have all sorts of college fun without her. She was confident things between her and Leo will stay the same even with everything around them changing. Then what's with this feeling? Like he was moving forward while she was staying behind. Café Jupiter Liper companion story. Main: Liper side: Jeyna
1. Morning Call

A/N: NEW FIC! Hey guys, I know everyone is eagerly waiting for the next Café Jupiter chapter but before that, I need to write this story. _With You Always _is actually gonna be a companion story to Café Jupiter! They are in the same universe but following Piper and Leo's lives instead. I knew when I introduced Leo and Piper in the Café Jupiter, they needed their own story. Some scenes will intersect, reference and offer multiple insight of the other story. You don't need to read Café Jupiter to follow this story but it would be a more rounded experience if you did! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Btw, fans of Café Jupiter, guess where the title 'With You Always' came from. :]

_**Chapter 1: Morning Call**_

The sun was shining from the wrong side of her room. That was Piper's first thought as she shifted in her bed, burying her head deeper into her body pillow. Her 'pillow' was firmer than usual and warm, radiating heat like a tiny furnace. Curiously, Piper squeezed the pillow hard, digging her fingers in. A sharp yelp followed by a grunt before a familiar cry confirmed Piper's suspicions.

"God damn it!" Leo Valdez shouted unintentionally into Piper's ears. He pulled Piper's tightly wrapped arms off of his narrow waist and rolled off of the narrow bed. The petite girl yawned and stretched, occupying the warm spot Leo left. "Pipes, you need to stop doing this."

Piper dragged the still warm covers around her shoulders, peeking at her best friend. Leo stood there in a loose t-shirt and a pair of flannel sleeping bottoms. He frowned down at her as he ran his long fingers through his bed hair. The deep brown curls flopped over his sharp eyes.

"Doing what, Leo?" She asked, slowly sitting up and combing her fingers through her tangled mocha locks. A slight headache pounded against her temple, reminding her of the party last night. She looked down, recognizing the soft cotton of Leo's t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts he must have loaned her.

"Crawl into my bed in the middle of the night." Leo clarified as he stepped back, leaning against the post of his roommate's risen bed. Piper lay back down on the bed, lazily resting her cheek against her hand, watching Leo with a fond smile as he continued rambling. "There's a perfectly vacant bed here. It's soft, comfy and clean since Travis is rarely here. Please, Piper, think of my reputation." He clapped his hands together in a prayer pose. Piper scoffed and rolled her ever-changing eyes.

"Leo, you flirt with nearly every girl we've ever met. I don't think _I _can ruin your respectable reputation." Sarcasm seeped into her words as she hugged Leo's pillow, trying to capture the heat the boy naturally radiated. The room was chilly. Fall was slowly turning into winter in Seattle which meant rain, wind and possibly snow. Even after spending a whole year here, Piper wasn't fond of the Pacific Northwest weather. "It's too cold here. I miss California." Piper whispered absentmindedly as she looked out Leo's modest window. The signature gray clouds of Seattle was slowly rolling in, promising another cloudy day.

"I'm sorry, Piper." Leo's whisper was faint. If the room wasn't so quiet, Piper probably wouldn't have heard him. She glanced over and frowned at her best friend since high school. Leo's eyes were downcast as he stared at the faded carpet of the dorm. His hands were tucked in his pajama bottom pockets still for once. This wasn't the Leo she knew. Leo was animated, constantly in motion and blabbing. The young man in front of her was solemn and grave. "If I didn't get this scholarship, we wouldn't be here in Seattle. You would still be in California, going to the sandy beach, soaking up the sun. This is my fault -" Piper bounced up from the bed, grabbing Leo's cheeks and forced the boy to look up, directly into her deep eyes.

"Don't." Piper's voice held a steely edge as she threatened Leo. "Don't you ever say that again. You didn't drag me to Seattle. I came here of my own free will. This was my decision, my choice. I'm a big girl." For a moment, Leo looked at her, allowing her words to seep into his thick skull. The dark look in his eyes shifted to the playful twinkle. A smirk settled on his lips as he purposely dragged his eyes up and down her body. Piper felt a tiny shiver ripple through her body but she blamed it on the cold air of the room and not Leo's heated look.

"Yes, yes you are." Leo commented. The girl shoved Leo's shoulder and crossed her arms as a light chuckle escaped his lips. Her Leo returned with his easy smile as he reached up and squeezed her hand before ruffling her already messy hair. "I'm just teasing, Pipes, revenge for using me as your teddy bear last night." Piper rolled her eyes and shoved his arm away.

"Pssh, I'm the closest thing you'll get to any action, Mr. Valdez." Piper quipped back, flipping her messy hair. Leo and Piper traded a knowing glance before dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Do you have any water or aspirin? Laughing isn't good for my hangover." Piper added as she pressed her hand against her temple, feeling a dull throb.

"Not that I don't love your presence, why didn't you spend the night at Jason's?" Leo asked as he handed her a bottle before opening his own. Piper arched her eyebrow and gave her best friend a stern look. He nervously shuffled his feet, fiddling with his own bottle. "Not that I'm hinting towards anything. Gah, stop looking at me like that, Piper! You're making me feel bad." Leo said, sitting on the floor with a guilt look.

"Good, that's what you get for being a pervert." Leo rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the frame of Travis's bed. His brown eyes appeared amber as they bore into Piper's, waiting patiently for her response. She fiddled with her bottle cap, thinking about her words carefully. "I've only known him for two months. We've dated for one month exclusively. I'm not going to stay over with a guy I've just met. Also, last night just ended oddly. You've noticed right?"

"The big elephant in the room." Leo commented, sipping his water as he stretched his legs out. Piper nodded her head, popping the aspirin into her mouth followed with a gulp of water. The party was a success and a failure in a way. It was fun, casual at the beginning with only Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. Piper knew about the marine biology and architecture couple but rarely spoke to them since they ran in different social circles. The pair was easy-going and friendly. When Jason disappeared to answer his phone, Reyna arrived with the cafe crew. She was polite, composed, and always difficult to read. The air seemed tense even as Dakota and Bobby tried to keep it lively. It felt like everyone in the room knew a secret but no one was going to say it. Reyna quickly clicked with Annabeth and Percy, playfully shoving the swim captain's head when he commented on her stunning white dress. There was an ease between them interacting with Reyna like old friends. Piper absently unbraided her tiny side braid, unable to stop herself from thinking about Reyna, how well she fits with everyone especially Jason.

The two of them had something, something Piper couldn't put her finger on. It was in the way they acted around each other. The little glint in their eyes as they trade looks. Tiny, nearly unnoticeable, touches they may not realize they were trading. Piper clenched the sheets as she recalled how Jason seemed to light up when Reyna approached him, even with Malcolm by her side. She couldn't help but feel threatened by the icy girl and her unspoken bond with her boyfriend. _Jason's mine. _Piper thought but it didn't help the doubt from settling in her stomach. _For how long, though?_

"Leo," Piper whispered, drawing her best friend's attention to her. Leo looked up with honest open amber eyes. "Why do you like Reyna?" His expressive face twisted through a range of emotions: surprise, confusion and then a thoughtful pondering gaze. Piper wrapped the comforter around her. "You've had a crush on her for a while, right?"

"Yeah…" Leo confirmed after a moment before a heavy knock cut through their conversation. Piper and Leo froze as a voice shouted through the door.

"Room service!" Piper's eyes widen as she recognized the voice before pulling the covers over her head. Leo shouted something back but his answer was muffled as he threw pillows that fell down onto the bed, trying to cover Piper's petite but noticeable form. Piper clenched Leo's pillow to her body, unconsciously inhaling his scent. It smelt amazing and for a moment, Piper thought about raiding his bathroom for the soap. The door clicked open, cutting through her clouded thoughts. "Now, Mr. Valdez, that took a suspiciously long time." Malcolm's muffled voice greeted when Leo finally opened the door.

"I expected an omelette and bowl of cut fruit." Leo countered as he allowed the dorm resident assistant in. Piper pressed her body closer to the wall, hoping she looked like a pile of pillows. Peeking underneath the covers, she could see Malcolm's jean glad legs as he walked in. Members of the opposite sex weren't allowed in each other's rooms. "I was just cleaning up, making to make myself more presentable, just for you, Mal."

"I'm flattered Leo, but I don't like you like that." Malcolm teased back easily before reaching into his pocket. "I actually have a present for you. Here, happy birthday."

"Um… you're either five months too early or seven months late. Tickets to _Hamlet?" _Leo read confused as he sat on the end of the bed. Piper pressed the pillow against her mouth to muffle her involuntary squeak and closed her eyes, praying Malcolm didn't notice. "Thanks but no thanks." Leo added, raising his voice at the beginning. "Shakespeare makes my head hurt."

"But wait, Mr. Valdez, there's more…" Malcolm announced in a game show announcer voice. "This is a ticket to a lovely…" Malcolm hesitated for a moment. "Well I can't guarantee it would be lovely. A date with Reyna."

"What?" Piper gasped before clasping her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted, thankfully drowning Piper's gasp as he jumped up, grabbing the blond RA's arm. "Reyna, as in your Reyna?"

"She's her own person, Leo." Malcolm replied smartly as he pulled Leo's hands off. "And what other Reynas do I know? I promised to take her before Thanksgiving break but the damn dean thought it would be fun to hit me with a huge charity event I can't bail on. Only one of us has to suffer and Friday is the last showing. So, do you want them or not?"

"Why me?" Leo asked cautiously. Piper could hear the hesitation in his voice as she inched closer to the edge, trying to hear their conversation. "I can name a dozen guys who would kill for this opportunity. I can name a few who you've known longer than me."

"Hmm…" Malcolm hummed as he scratched his blond head. "You make her laugh which is pretty hard. She smiles a bit more around you. Reyna slips a bit of Spanish around you which doesn't seem like a big deal but it is. I think she's been avoiding that part of her life for a while now. If you want the honest truth, you're not her type."

"Thanks," Leo replied sharply.

"But," Malcolm added, talking over Leo's comment. "That's a good thing. You may not be her type but I think she can like you. I think you'll be good for each other. So, you're gonna give her a call?" Piper hugged Leo's pillow close, waiting for her response.

"I'll be crazy not to, especially with the approval of her partner in everything." Leo replied with a breathless chuckle. Malcolm slapped Leo's back.

"Good man," he complimented before walking towards the door. Piper relaxed her shoulders, knowing they were a few seconds from the clear. "I'll text you her number later. Don't let me down." Leo let a nervous chuckle as he stood up to let Malcolm out. "Oh, by the way," the cover lifted slightly and Piper stared wide-eyed at a smiling Malcolm. "Morning, Piper."

"Good morning, Malcolm." Piper greeted back as he dropped the cover. She groaned loudly which was drowned out by Malcolm's laugh as he left the dorm room. "God, how the hell did he know?" She demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Leo was leaning against Travis's bed, still looking at the two tickets in his hand.

"Your dress was hanging on the back of the door. Heels were kicked under Travis's bed. And it's hard to miss a Piper-sixed lump in the bed. Malcolm is a pretty cool RA but he's not stupid. I mean, his sister is Annabeth. Malcolm jokes sometimes how he's the stupid one in the family. Can you believe that?" Piper studied Leo as he spoke. He still seems a bit dazed as he played with the two thick tickets like they might disappear. The girl stood up, dragging the blanket with her as she took the tickets out of his hands. "So, I have a date with Reyna Ramirez?"

"So, you have a date with Reyna Ramirez." Piper repeated, not exactly sure how she feels.


	2. Intoxicating

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER! Sorry for the delay. Summer is finally ending. Senior year of college is starting in less than a week! I'm not going to have time to write. :( Anyways, the long awaited date for Leo and Reyna! This is basically the chapter which was road-blocking Café Jupiter which means Café Jupiter will be my next update if I ever find time. I had this planned out for a while but finally hit my stride. I actually wrote this in one day. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Apologizes if Piper's a little ooc. I struggle the most with or review if anything is confusing.

_**Chapter 2: Intoxicating**_

Leo ran his fingers through his curly brown hair for the tenth time since he arrived at Half-Blood bar. The familiar sounds and smells of the bustling tavern didn't sooth his nerves as he waited for his date. Like every Friday, the hole-in-the-wall bar was crowded with college students and young twenty-something year olds. Guys greeted each other with high-fives as girls squealed and hugged their old friends enthusiastically. Half-Blood was buzzing with jubilant energy, crowds ready to begin a wild night. Leo gulped the lump in his throat, feeling a little sick. His amber eyes continuously flickered towards the door and the minimalistic analog clock on the wall. _She's only a little late. It's not like she ran off or something._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leo jerked his eyes up when the bottom of a sweating mug of amber beer tapped against the wooden surface of the bar. Chiron tried to suppress a smug smile as he observed the twitchy young man. Leo tipped his drink towards Chiron, thanking the old bartender, before sipping the cold drink. He turned in his seat, tapping his foot against his stool, as he drank his beer.

Chiron and his mysterious business partner Dionysus built Half-Blood a few years ago. The bar doubled as a restaurant and brewery. It was known for serving local beers, wines and outrageous mixed drinks. Half-Blood has high ceilings with dangling naked light bulbs, creating soft light. Large windows revealed the crowded sidewalk of people wandering around in the early evening air. A large table ran along the large window with groups of friends mingling around, laughing and sipping their drinks. Leo sat at one of the two bars which lined the walls manned by experienced bartenders. The middle of the restaurant was littered with low tables for a light meal or board games. A wall was dedicated to a few televisions, playing local and Olympus University sport teams. A balcony for private dining overlooked the main room accessible by staff with an open gold-painted wired elevator with a vintage look. On the apron of the servers was the Half-Blood signature logo of a Pegasus soaring with its wings wide open.

"Chiron, you don't want to know what's going on in my head." Leo kidded as he ran his fingers over his head once more. The off-white collared shirt he wore hugged his skinny frame nicely. His signature suspenders settled nicely on his shoulders, making them appear broader than they were. His curly brown hair flopped over his forehead, almost falling over his sharp amber eyes. Leo tapped his fingers against the bar repetitively. Chiron arched his eyebrow as he wiped a curvy mug. "Sorry…" Leo murmured, pulling his fingers back.

"No, it's fine as long as you don't tap a whole through my counter." Chiron commented, eyes fluttering to the pretty waitress who floated by. She whispered an order to the older man, eyes lingering towards Leo who barely noticed her. His eyes were still focused on at crowded entrance of Half-Blood. This wasn't like Leo, the eternal flirt. "Expecting someone?" Chiron asked as he handed the waitress her drinks. "I haven't seen you this nervous before."

"You should have seen me earlier. I was a mess. Piper practically shoved me out of her apartment after fixing my 'look'." Leo laughed, thinking about his best friend. Friday nights were usually their nights either drinking at Half-Blood or lounging around Piper's shared apartment. Leo had spent the last hour watching Piper prep for her night out with a few girls from her modeling agency. _Ugh, I can't put my makeup on when you're staring at the back of my head! _Piper shouted as she pushed him out of her room. _You're already a knockout, Beauty Queen! _Leo laughed back when she slammed the door behind him. Leo smiled at the memory, feeling a little calmer as he reached into his pocket, feeling the deck of cards Piper slipped into his coat. Chiron noticed the young man's smile and connected dots in his mind.

"You're meeting Piper, then? This some sort of date night or something?" Chiron asked, pouring a few carefully measured alcohols in his shaker. Leo choked on his beer at the bartender's comment, quickly wiping his chin and glared at Chiron. The elderly man's brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he handed a few napkins to him. "I guess not. Meeting anyone I would know?" Leo shrugged his shoulders, not sure if Reyna frequented Half-Blood. It was popular spot but she did call it a vampire cult once. The bell above the door chimed could be heard over the soft chatter. Leo and Chiron looked up instinctively. The bartender noticed his young patron's lips curling at the sight of a certain young woman.

Her lips parted as she took in the crowds, slowly tugging off her white beanie. Dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls, so different than her usual tight braids or buns. Leo stood up, lifting his arm to catch her attention in the lively atmosphere. Her onyx eyes scanned the room, lighting up when she met his, a familiar face in a sea of strangers. The crowds seemed to part for her as she hurried over. Reyna was a few steps away when someone accidentally bumped her, pushing her towards Leo. Her hand landed on his shoulder as he caught her elbow. Her breath fanned his face lightly as he looked down at her. "A little too rowdy for you, Ms. VP?" Leo teased, helping her to her feet.

"It's not Café Jupiter." Reyna replied back, brushing a curl back before shrugging her coat off. She wore a white turtle neck with a tear drop pendant necklace. Her long legs were clad in black leggings with a gray pleated mini skirt falling modestly over her thighs. "Is it always this busy?" Reyna asked as Leo pulled a stool out for her.

"We have our good and bad days." Chiron answered as he set down a glass of water for her paired with a charming smile. "Now I can see why Leo was so nervous. Hello, I'm Chiron, owner of Half-Blood. It's a pleasure to meet you." Leo huffed at Chiron's sly statement as Reyna shook the owner's hand, trading pleasantries before disappearing to fulfill their orders. He sipped his drink as Reyna settled in.

"So, you're nervous, Valdez?" Reyna kidded as she turned towards him, prompt her chin up with her left hand. A tiny smirk tugged at her light pink lips, one of the tiny bits of makeup on her face.

"Terrified." Leo admitted, reaching for a cashew and tossing it into his mouth. "You?"

"Same… I haven't been on a date in a long time." Reyna whispered, sipping her water as she studied the huge shelves of multi-colored bottles in front of them. Leo blinked, not really believing her words. This was Reyna, vice student body president of Olympus University, seemingly fearless in any situation. "You're staring, Leo." Reyna pointed out, stealing a few nuts from the clear bowl.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that. Surely Malcolm has taken you on some dates." Reyna chuckled as she covered her lips, shaking her head like the idea was ridiculous. Chiron wandered over, placing a cocktail on her napkin before disappearing just as silently.

"If by dates you mean plotting sessions, then yes, Malcolm has taken me on some dates." Reyna sipped her drinks, pondering her next words. "Malcolm and I aren't together obviously. He wouldn't have concocted this little date. We're sort of lumped together since freshman year, sharing so many similar extracurricular activities. Gwen calls him my shadow. Dakota says he's my male counterpart." Reyna sighed as she fiddled with the olive in her drink. "He's really just my rock, sturdy and steady."

"Did you ever try?" Leo asked, unable to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. Reyna tensed, fingers stilling as she thought. A heavy air fell over the pair as Leo waited, wondering what she would say next. The young woman turned towards him, dark soulful eyes focused on him as she shifted closer. Her boot clad foot rested on the lower part of his stool. Leo returned her gaze, unable to look away. She slowly reached out, placing her hand on Leo's arm.

"Are we really here to talk about Malcolm?" She asked in an alluring tone, tilting her head. Leo shook his head, throat suddenly dry. Reyna smiled, lifting her hand from his arm to sip her cocktail. Leo turned away, sipping his beer as he tried to grasp a single thought that wasn't related to her lips. "Leo, how did you find yourself in Seattle?" Leo pressed his lips against the edge of his cup, tapping his foot as he thought.

"Truthfully, Seattle was never on my radar." Leo started as Chiron wandered by, placing the fries they ordered in front of them. Leo took one, twirling it in his fingers as he spoke. "College wasn't really on my plan either. My family is pretty big. I'm the oldest of seven foster children. You can imagine how hectic that could be. Money was always tight. My original plan was to work in the mechanic shop my foster dad ran. I've always dabbled in it, getting yelled at for wandering in until he had to finally teach me some things." Leo laughed at the memories, remembering the smell of motor oil and gas. "I didn't even apply for the scholarship. My foster mom did, sending in one of my high school essays in along with my test scores I took on a whim." Leo shook his head as he thought of the padded envelope with the OU logo printed on it. "A full ride scholarship… who would give a kid like me a full ride? That's insane."

"Maybe, but the dean of students is pretty crazy." Reyna replied as she popped a fry in her mouth. Leo chuckled and nodded his head, remembering meeting the intriguing woman. "Then you meet Piper here?"

Leo shook his head quickly, laughing a bit. "Oh god no. I've known Piper for a while. We've been friends since high school but it feels longer. We're kind of an unconventional pair, me and my foster background and her with her star-studded parents." Reyna tilted her head, confused by Leo's statement. Leo blinked for a moment before continuing. "Her dad is Tristan McLean…"

"Who?" Reyna asked, looking at him with an honest open expression. Leo stared at her, drinking in her confusion, and smiled which turned into chuckling and then a full body laugh. Everyone born in their generation at least knew the name Tristan McLean. Reyna glared at Leo as he came down from his laughing high, pouting. "Brat."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just everybody knows about Tristan McLean." Leo replied, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm not everybody." Reyna remarked, crossing her arms and turning her head. A stray strand of hair fell over her cheek. _No, you're not. _Leo thought as he reached out, brushing her curl back. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. "Leo…" Reyna whispered, voice unconsciously so soft he had to move closer to hear her. He was inches away when a sharp violent vibration shook his chair followed by a blaring alarm from his cell phone. Leo froze, recognizing the alarm for his emergencies-only. "Leo?" Reyna repeated but her voice sounded so far away.

"Sorry," Leo pulled back, moving on autopilot as he plunged his hand into his coat pocket. His fingers navigated through the lock screen, mind generating terrible situations. He had specially programmed his phone to only play that alarm when he received a dire text or email. Leo gnawed his inner cheek as he scrolled through the messages. His amber eyes widen as he read the text message.

**To: Leo Valdez  
From: Piper McLean**

**SOS. Greek Row, 12****th**** house on the left, orange.**

He read the text over and over again, feeling something sickening pool at the bottom of his stomach. Everything was spinning as Leo stood up, reaching for everything and nothing. "I... I.. I need to go. I have to… I have to…" Leo stuttered, eyes frantically looking around. His mind was muddled with crazy thoughts; Piper slumped down in an alley, Piper hurt in the woods, Piper trapped in a bedroom. He took quick shallow breaths, trying to get enough air as he scrambled around. "I –" A hand grabbed his flailing arm, nails digging into his arm. Leo opened his eyes, staring directly into Reyna's dark solid eyes. There was calmness in them as she held him. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on Reyna's strong grip, organizing his thoughts. "I need to go." He said finally.

"Go." Reyna ordered, gently nudging him towards the door. Leo grabbed his coat, slowly backing up as he stared at Reyna. The girl shook her head, waving her hand, silently telling him to hurry up and leave. An encouraging smile tugged at her lips. Leo nodded his head, mostly to himself, before turning and running out of the doors of Half-Blood.

* * *

The November night air helped sober Leo as he jogged up to Greek Row. The short run helped calm Leo's racing mind as he navigated through the streets to the infamous street of the Olympus frat houses. Greek Row was a neighborhood of frats, closely packed together. Loud pulsing music could be heard from a few blocks away. Crowds of intoxicated students were spilling out onto the blocked streets, laughing, dancing and drinking the night away. Leo dodged a band of giggling girls as he scanned the crowds, counting the houses as he passed. Like a beacon, the orange house sat in the middle, the hugest crowd of people in front. Leo took a deep breath, dialing Piper's cell as he pushed towards it. "Come on, come on…" Leo muttered as he stepped over a pile of clothes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Piper's charity case?" Leo looked up quickly at the sound of a familiar voice. A tall Asian girl leaned against the rail with a smothering cigarette dangling from her slim fingers. She wore skin tight jeans and a sexy red oversized sweater revealing one of her slender shoulders despite the cool air. Bangles of gold hanged from her willow wrists. Her long black hair was mused perfectly, a few strands falling over her almond brown eyes. "Here to play knight in shining armor?" Leo approached her when Piper's voicemail kicked in; feeling like Drew knew where his best friend was. Around her sat other girls from the model agency all in various states of intoxication.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked as his eyes roamed over the group, searching for a pair of mesmerizing eyes. Drew was the only one with clear sober eyes as she forced a bottle of water into one of the girl's hands, making sure she drank half of it. Her bangles clanged together as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"Drew…" A pretty blonde giggled as she rested her head against another girl's shoulder. "Drew locked her in a bathroom!" A burst of giggles overcame her as she tried to cover her lips. Leo arched his eyebrow as Drew rolled her eyes, stepping over her coworkers.

"They're a bit more than tipsy." Drew said as she walked over to one of the few sober guys and grabbed his collar, physically dragging him towards the group of girls. "Watch them and if anyone touches a hair on their head, your chances of reproducing will be very slim." The young man nodded his head quickly, relieved when Drew released him. The Asian girl motioned Leo to follow her as she stepped into the frat house.

The overwhelming heat hit Leo like a furnace. Bodies were moving against each other like a huge organism. The music was pounding making it nearly impossible to think. How this was fun, Leo had no idea. Drew's manicured fingers latched onto Leo's wrist, pulling the boy through the crowd towards the stairs. They squeezed by a couple making out frantically before coming to a deserted second floor. "Why did you go to this party?" Leo asked, thankful the music was slightly muffled as Drew led him deeper down the hall.

"Piper wanted too, along with a few other girls." Drew answered as she swept a strand of her hair out of her face. Her pretty face was pinched with annoyance as she let go of Leo's wrist. "Someone got a text about a party. Free booze, semi-cute guys, what do you expect?" Drew turned suddenly with a furious expression on her face as she crossed her arms. Her nails were digging into her forearms, creating tiny crescent marks. "Someone slipped something into Piper's drink." Leo drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" Leo's jaw clenched painfully as angry and fury bubbled in his stomach. Drew shook her head, waving her hand in front of Leo's face. One of her nails was red while the others were still clear.

"Drug detecting nail polish. Piper spilled her drink on my hand, triggering the polish. I had to lock Piper somewhere safe while I grabbed the other girls. That fucking bastard…" Drew swore as she clenched her fist. She let out a long sigh before hurrying down the hall. Only one door had a silver of light underneath it. Leo could hear the water running. Drew banged her palm against the door. "Piper, open the door!"

"What's the password!?" Piper shouted back through the door, her words slightly slurred. Leo felt slightly relieved when he heard her voice. Drew, on the other hand, shot him an annoyed look as she gestured him to deal with her before leaning against the wall, waiting. Leo walked over, placing his hand against the smooth surface of the door.

"Knock, knock, Beauty Queen." Leo whispered, praying she could hear him. The door slowly creaked open, blinding the pair with bright white light. Leo squinted before smiling brightly. Piper stood there in a flannel shirt and leggings tucked in her knee-high boots. Her chocolate brown hair locks were pulled into two pigtail braids, slowly unraveling around her face. Her eyes looked green in the light as she looked up at Leo, slightly disorientated. She was unsteady on her feet as she braced her hands against the door frame. "You alright, Piper?" Leo asked, offering his hand.

"You're here?" She whispered, looking at him like he was a mirage. "You're really here?" Piper grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck, squeezing him tightly. Piper smelt like alcohol, sweat and underneath it all, a subtle hint of her perfume. Leo wrapped his arms around her petite waist, feeling her body against his. _She's safe. _He told himself as he gently extracted himself from her tight grasp and smoothed his hands over her cheeks, looking over her carefully. Leo wasn't sure what he would do if something happened to Piper.

"You finally have time for me?" Piper asked, resting her tiny hands over his. Leo furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding her random words. He slipped one of his hands from underneath her palm, wrapping his fingers around the bracelet he made her years ago. The engraved words pressed against his skin like a cool brand.

"Always, I always have time for you." Leo promised, tightly grasping her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's get out of here." Piper followed wordlessly as he led her out of the loud house. The cool air hit his face and Leo quickly draped his jacket around her shoulders, wrapping his arm tightly around them as a second layer. He looked over, noticing Drew already by her collection of girls. She was talking furiously in her cell phone, holding one finger up when she noticed Leo.

"Piper's car is around the corner. I've already called a cab for the rest of us." Drew told him as she walked over, slipping the keys in Leo's hand. The Asian girl frowned at Piper as she tucked one of Piper's curls behind her ear and pulled the coat tighter around her. "Make sure she gets enough water and rest." Leo nodded his head, shifting Piper up to a more comfortable hold as he walked down the steps. "Oh Leo!" He turned at the sound of his name, catching the phone. Leo blinked at the familiar red case of Piper's cell phone. "Tell Piper to change her password." Leo looked at the phone then backed at the icy model before smiling to himself. It's good to know someone was watching Piper's back as well.


End file.
